It takes an Angel for a Demon to love
by draconeos
Summary: Takes an Angel for a Demon to love. Special forces Tatsumi A.K.A Angel Has just recently returned quieting the rebels in the west. Chosen as a new initiate as a general he must follow exactly what his mentor/General says, learn what they say to learn and kill whom they say to kill. simple enough, until you add in how his general is the ice queen herself, Esdese herself.


Authors note: i have always loved reading and have just recently become introduced to fan-fiction stumbling upon it on accident as i searched the internet. I really do love the Akame Ga Kiru serious both the manga and the anime I loved reading Alternate worlds by Awesomenorwegian and decided to try to write my own story. So please! tell me how i do or what i should change.

Staring far away stood a young man dressed in white and black marking himself as an Imperial soldier watching as another village burned, the people had been speaking out against the Empire and the prime minister had tasked him with crushing their rebellion in the start. How many had he killed? Dozens if not hundreds in just this village and it weighed heavily on his soul.

he had arrived at the western frontier barely a week ago with the daunting mission of crushing several fortified rebel encampments and dozens of rebel towns as well as hunt down several rather skilled fugitives who were working with the revolutionary army not to mention he had less than a tenth of the rebel numbers at his disposal.

He had gotten to work immediately bringing several of the rebel encampments down to its knees and burning at least a dozen rebel towns pushing the moral of his own troops skyrocketing while dissolving enemy troop morale as they watched him actively humiliate the rebel leaders he had captured earlier that day in an ambush attempting his life.

in a simple week he had pushed his troops harder than ever, but at least not without results as the once strong influence the rebels had over this region had been reduced to a single team of scouts that he had let go to bring the news of the rebels defeat.

News must have reached the capitol quickly as he had received formal orders to return alone as swiftly as possible and to bring a detailed about a promotion as well.

Groaning to himself "who would a thought that a special forces assassin would get lost", chasing a small squirrel for fun had ended him up deep into a part of the forest he had been riding through." he grinned to himself it had taken him a week for a trip that should have taken only a couple of days. He would have been lost for a longer time if it hadn't been for Vapor his imperial steed already knowing his masters destination.

"well" he smiled to himself "least i'm not too late" before somersaulting off his favorite horse landing softly before grabbing the reins in one hand and resting his left palm, "perfect example of an special forces member aren't I returning so soon with an almost immpossible mission" he chuckled before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a single golden coin

Striding to the front gates, "greetings soldier, Special forces Tatsumi here to report another rebellion flattened and utterly humiliated with the standard survivors to spread the rumors." he greeted before handing the reins to the soldier and slamming the golden coin onto the admittance table.

"for your troubles as well" he nodded. before walking through the capitol walls and into a scene that could only bring a smile to his face as hundreds of innocent souls went across on their own business surviving for another day.

Hardly walking a step before stumbling over a small furry object, turning around to scold the idiot who had left their pet unattended before noticing just what he had stumbled over before noticing something very, Very particular, it was an imperial arms. Something not just any random citizen had.

And not just any teigu it seemed an organic type! his personal favorite, "what have we here! a Hekatonkheires " he laughed as the tiny dog nuzzled up against his shins "wait.." he realized Only one as blood thirsty as it could control a Hekatonkheires and he knew this specific one,

he had been the one to uncover it after all "well... now that i think about it, i did receive a report that one of the Imperial arms i had recovered had found a user that matched its specific needs".

Picking it up he scanned his surroundings seeing calming himself and letting out a breath concentrating with his eyes closed before jerking open as he felt an enormous sadistic killing intent nearing the capitol towards the north,

and much closer came a sickening killing intent standing not more than ten meters away buying a treat from a vendor letting his concentration slip and turned to look at the owner of one of his favorite Imperial arms.

Before letting his gaze drop as where he had seen the aura there was a teenage girl with the insignia's of both the imperial guard and her rank, an awfully young one for a lieutenant, although he really couldn't be talking considering that he was probably the youngest soldier ever to make the special forces. Still, it was indeed quite the achievement

"No wonder she has great compatibility with you! Your quite lucky little one." he smiled tickling the teigu with his finger before striding forward, "miss" he announced smiling brightly as the girl turned "I... I believe this is yours" he smiled presenting the Hekatonkheires

"Koro! i sincerely apologies for any destruction he has caused for you mister." she bowed before looking up and taking a step back "you... your holding him." she gasped "h...how?" she looked up with confusion shown clearly through her eyes.

"ah... don't worry about it. After all I was the one who found him" he smiled taking in everything he could about her in an instant, how she was a lieutenant and couldn't be over 20 years of age which was impressive as she already had her own teigu as well as being able to successfully hide the several weapons around her smaller frame including a standard pistol and imperial Tonfa guns.

"You found Koro? That means...You! You must be Special forces Angel!" she gasped before straightening her back and saluting sharply

"Don't worry I'm not uptight like the others you don't need to salute to me" he laughed as he watched as Koro mirrored its masters actions saluting standing on his hind legs.

"Ah..." he frowned "looks like you and i have much in common! Although i still don't know your name..." he trailed "Seryu sir! Seryu ubiquitous lieutenant of the imperial guard! It has been an honor to meet with you! i can never thank you enough for finding Koro letting us bond together! With him Justice has been dealt to many evil doers and criminals!"

She smiled brightly before checking the clock-tower and gasping rather loudly "Koro! We're going to be late! and captain doesn't like waiting!" dashing away after flashing him a quick smile and scooping up Koro "thank you very much sir!" she shouted as she ran.

"Well... at least i know there are a few worthy defenders of the Empire" he grinned before checking the clock-tower himself and let his smile drop "well, turns out Miss Seryu Ubiquitous you aren't only late one!"

He chuckled before leaping onto a nearby rooftop shocking several passerby's "now then shall we see what happens now?" leaping forward onto another nearby houses roof.

The throne room

"Tatsumi another successful mission i presume?" the child emperor Makato smiled "at his rate you'll no doubt be a general in no time!" he exclaimed rather gleefully

"You flatter me milord" he knelt bowing his head "I trust my reward will go to its usual place?" he asked forcing a bright smile onto his face as he looked up "what is to be my next assignment?" before frowning slightly as he saw the prime ministers face,

it wasn't the face he always had on when he was plotting, a face he was rather use to seeing, but one where he was having a very hard time not laughing.

"How great you ask! We're transferring you out of the special forces and placing you under the direct leadership of one of our generals! We're beginning the traditional way of promoting one to the title of general!"

"you are too follow her around learning what you can and do whatever she tells you too!" Makato exclaimed "I'm positive that in no time you will achieve the title of general!"

Smiling at the sheer naivety of the child, he would have so much fun watching as he grew up. No doubt Honest would corrupt him and addict him with women, drugs, gourmet, and alcohol although it would be quite sad to lose such a pure and kind soul.

"Wait... She? you can't mean..." he trailed off before feeling the warmth of the throne room disappear in an instant, replaced with a frigid chill and a massive aura enter the room,

shooting up before immediately wishing he hadn't because in front of the doors stood one of the few beings he feared, one of the few that could match his mentor The high general Budo, the ice queen also known as the "empires strongest" staring at him with a sadistic smile stood General Esdese.

And done! i hope you guys like it! I think I'll get to it on the second chapter please review it telling me what to do/what to change on it! thanks so much guys!


End file.
